Mi vida
by Supeer Mosquiita
Summary: Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi...Mi prima Kikyo viene a quedarse un tiempo en mi casa pero enamora a mi mejor amigo Inuyasha...¿será que estoy celosa?..¡¡FINAL!///lamento si no les gusta es que estoy sin inspiracion
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Hola!! aqui vengo recuperada del horrible fic que escribí el otro dia, ahora estor mejor que nunca y lista para mi nuevo fic...**_

_**BESOTES =) Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hola!, Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 15 años, el pelo azabache y ojos chocolates.

Mis hermanos se llaman Rin y Souta de 8 y 10 años, mis mejores amigos son: Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha, Miroku y Kouga, siempre estan para ayudarme cuando los necesito.

Sango tiene 16 años, el pelo largo y castaño, siempre se lo peina con una coleta bien alta, es divertida y esta enamorada de Miroku (aunque no quiera admitirlo XD..), tiene un hermano llamado Kohaku de 11 años que es amigo de mis hermanos.

Ayame tiene casi 16, el pelo rojizo y ojos verdes, ama los deportes y siempre esta llena de energía..¡no se de dónde la saca!, tiene una hermanita llamada Hitomi de casi 9 años y (oh casualidad n.n) es amiga de mis hermanos.

Inuyasha tiene 17, el pelo medio palteado y ojos dorados reee lindos, tiene un hermano de 22 años llamado Sesshomaru, él es mi mejor amigo desde niños, luego les cuento por qué.

Miroku de 17 años, pelo negro, ojos azules, es muy pervertido aunque sabemos que ama a Sango.

Kouga de 18, pelo negro y tambien ojos azules, él es gracioso y estamos sospechando que le gusta Ayame...aunque por ahora no comprobamos nada T.T.

Yo estaba durmiendo, cuando de repente sonó el despertador...

- Kagome, hija, a desayunar.

- Si mamá, ya voy (dije, todavia dormida)

Me levanté de un salto al ver el reloj...

- ¿¡COMO QUE SON LAS SIETE Y MEDIA!? ¡¡¡¡MAMAAAA!!

- Es que tenia mucho que hacer, además ya estas grande para que yo te esté despertando.

- Ya se.

Fui volando (literalmente) al baño, me bañé, me puse el uniforme y apenas desayuné.

- Hija, Inuyasha está en la puerta, apurate...

- ¡¡¡Ya voooy!!!

Ah, cierto, les tengo que contar por qué Inuyasha es mi mejor amigo...

"..._ Yo era nueva en la escuela, tenia 6 años, venia caminando tranquilamente por el patio cuando de repente Naraku y sus amigos me quitaron mi mochila y se la empezaron a pasar uno al otro, yo estaba llorando, pero vino Inuyasha con sus amigos a defenderme, luego me hice su amiga y a dónde él iba, yo también y viceversa..."_

_- _ Tonta, otra vez llegando tarde

- Me levanté tarde, y no me digas tonta.

-Bueno, ¿cómo estas, tonta?

- Ahh, que desesperante.

Antes de irme mi madre me dijo...

- Hija, acordate que mañana viene tu prima Kikyo a casa, se va a quedar una semana...

- ¡NOOOO!

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta curioso Inuyasha- ¿quién es Kikyo?

- Es la insoportable de mi prima...

¡¡Ahh!!, ya la estaba recordando, era muy parecida a mi pero su piel era más blanca, su mirada más fria y su pelo más largo.

Lo que no soportaba de ella era que siempre estaba pegada a mi como chicle, no tenía ni un minuto de privacidad, ahh que chica tan pesada.


	2. chapter 2

_**Hola, aqui vengo con mi segundo capitulo para todos ustedes...disfruten y dejen reviews =)**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

-¿Es linda?- Preguntó ilusionado Inuyasha.

- Es parecida a mi - Contesté.

- Ah, entonces es casi linda.

- ¿Cómo que casi linda?- Ya me estaba desesperando.

- Es broma, si se parece a ti, debe ser hermosa.

Y me abrazó, a mi me encantaban sus abrazos, eran como de un hermano mayor, el que nos veía pensaba que era mi novio pero él sólo es mi mejor amigo.

Cuando analzé mejor lo de "hermosa" no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero lo disimulé mirando para otro lado.

Por suerte estaba Sango en la esquina esperándonos...

- Hola chicos - se acercó a nosotros para darnos un beso - ¿cómo estan? .

- Bien - contesté- aunque tengo una mala noticia...

- ¿Qué - ya noté la preocupación de Sango...

- Nada importante, sólo que por un tiempo va estar con nosotros mi prima Kikyo...

- ¡NO!. que mal, =( ¿cuando viene?

- Mañana - puse cara de tristeza

-Vamos chicas, no puede ser tan malo - dijo Inuyasha, siempre positivo XD

-¿cómo que no?

- Va a ser un tiempo, conociendo lo exageradas que son seguro que no es tan así la cosa.

Así siguio todo hasta que nos encotramos con Ayame y Kouga muy jontitos XD (para mí que acá hay amor...) y luego pasamos por Miroku, fuimos al colegio y luego volviemos haceindo el mismo recorrido: pasamos y dejamos a Miroku en su casa, luego a Ayame y Kouga y por último Inuyasha me acompañó a mi casa...

- Es TU obligación presentarme a tu prima...

-¿por qué?

- Es que sería genial, y si es linda...

- Mejor no me lo digas (dije poniendo cara de asco)

- Bueno, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

Me dio un abrazo

- Chau Kagome, te quiero amiga...

- Chau, yo también te quiero, pesado.

Entré a mi casa y mi madre me esperaba con la merienda pronta, luego de merendar, me di un baño, hice los deberes y luego estube en mi computadora chateando con mi amigos.

- Hija, la cena está pronta.

- Si mamá, gracias.

Luego de cenar me puse el pijama, me cepillé el pelo y me acosté a dormir, pensando en Kikyo...¿cómo estará después de tantos años?...Yo también estaba con miedo, si era cierto o no lo que me dijo Inuyasha... seguro bromeaba como siempre...pero ¿por qué me preocupaba?.

Con tantas preguntas en mi mente me fui a dormir.

- Kagomeeee- oh no, mis hermanos

- ¿Qué quieren? "pequeños demonios" (murmuré)

- Despertarte- dijo Souta - ya viene nuestra prima Kikyo.

- ¿Quién es Kikyo?- pregunté aún dormida.

- Nadie - dijeron.

- Ya sé - dijo Rin - vos seguime la corriente.

- Dale Kag, son casi las ocho, hace rato que Inuyasha te está esperando, se va a ir si lo segui haciendo esperar...

Fue nombrar a Inuyasha, jaja, ahi si que me desperte rápido, suerte que era sábado y no tenia clases...

- ¡¡INUYASHAAA!!, ya voy, esperameeee, no te vayas...

Me sorprendí al ver a mis hermanos que se mataban de risa...

- Me...las...pagarán....¡¡MOCOSOS!!.

Corrieron por toda la casa, si los agarraba podría olvidar de que eran mis hermanos y hasta sería capaz de matarlos... pero calmñe mis instintos asesinos al ver en la puerta de mi casa a Kikyo.

Ahí estaba, con su sonrisa, vestida provocativa como siempre, con un montón de maletas y mirandome cómo a una loca... yo ya casi no la reconocía.

- Hola - dije yo.

- Hola - dijo, y sospeché que algo sobradora, pero me lo aguanté.

- Te extrañé prima - a ver que me decía...

- Yo en realidad no te extrañé, pero me tengo que quedar acá (hizo un gesto de que iba a vomitar) no me queda otra


	3. Chapter 3

¿Esa era Kikyo?, pues, era parecida por fuera, pero estaba muy cambiada.

- Holaaa, sigo aquí, ah, no me vas a tener todo el día acá como una tonta esperándote.

- Si Kikyo, ya va (todavía no salía de mi asombro).

- Después llevame a conocer a tus amigos.

¿Perdón?, ¿era a mi que me estaba dando órdenes?, si, sin duda, esa no era Kikyo.

- Para... ¿qué te crees que sos para hablarme así?

- Daaa, Kikyo, tu prima, la más divina de todas.

Ya la iba a agarrar de los pelos cuando escuché el timbre...

- Seguro son mis amigos.

- ¿Todavía te quedan?, pobres, deben ser unos fenómenos.

La asesiné con mi mirada, ya me hubiera encargado de ella de no ser que mis amigos me estaban esperando para entrar.

- Hola chicos.

- Hola Kagome - saludaron todos, entrando a mi casa.

- ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Sango.

- ¿No te acordás de mi?, osea, hellooo, soy Kikyo, vos que sos, ¿anormal?

La cara de Inuyasha no me la voy a olvidar, parecía cuando Kouga y Ayame se miraban, o Sango y Miroku, parecía...que le gustaba.

- Kagome, no me dijiste que tu prima era tan linda - dijo Inuyasha.

- Soy Kikyo, vos lindo ¿cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Inuyasha...emm... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

- Veo, tendría que hacer un espacio en mi agenda pero...obvio...estaría encantada - ella le dio su número de teléfono mientras lo miraba seductoramente, Inuyasha no podía evitar derretirse con esa mirada.

Los chicos lo miraban sorprendidos, mientras que yo...tenía una rara sensación... ¿son celos?...pero si Inuyasha es mi mejor amigo... ¿será que empezó a gustarme?

Mis amigos estuvieron un rato más en mi casa y luego se fueron, yo miraba a Kikyo, ya ni la reconocía, nada que ver con esa niña dulce, tímida, que me seguía y me consideraba su modelo a seguir.

Antes ella iba conmigo, con Sango y Ayame a todos lados, moría por estar en nuestro grupo, tan pequeña, y ahora...engreída ¿qué pasó con Kikyo?

- Prima - la miré sorprendida de que me estuviera hablando bien - perdoname... no quería hablarte así, es que yo no soy esa prima tonta que tenías, yo crecí, ya me di cuenta que vos nunca me quisiste, y por eso te detestaba...pero...yo quiero llevarme bien contigo...prometo ser buena, pero sin exagerar, no te voy a seguir, solo voy a ser...yo.

- Si, está bien, perdoname vos por haberte tratado mal antes.

- Yo me porto bien con una condición...- ya noté en su rostro una pícara sonrisa, como cuando hacía una travesura.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que me ayudes a conquistar a Inuyasha.

- ¿¡QUE!?- Ya me iba a morir - ¿tiene que ser Inuyasha?, ¿no puede ser otro? - Yo todavía no entendía porqué me preocupaba, esa actitud, no parecía yo

- A, si es tu novio me fijo en otro...

- No...no es mi novio.

- Ah, perfecto, entonces me vas a ayudar, me quiero ver hermosa para la cita que tengo con él.

¿Es que esta chica no tenia modales?, ni por favor, ni gracias, ni nada por el estilo, pero más me molestó el hecho de que haya elegido a MI Inuyasha...pero... ¿qué cosas estoy diciendo?...ni siquiera es mi novio...aunque debo admitir que me gustaría...¡¡¡NOOOO!!! mejor...mejor me olvido de eso. O////O...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, acá es cuando Kagome descubre sus sentimientos por Inuyasha.**_

_**Agradezco a Tenten de Kyuga por su review**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! Espero que disfruten el capitulo y que dejen reviews, es para saber si les gustó, es que ya me entusiasmé con el fic y quiero saber su opinión.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A la mañana siguiente Kikyo se estaba bañando, yo me desperté y la vi con ropa de entre casa...

- Hola prima, al fin te despiertas, a ver si me ayudas a ponerme linda, en un rato Inuyasha viene a buscarme.

Tuve que asimilar mejor toda la información, pues no era muy común escuchar que mi mejor amigo iba a salir con alguien que no fuera yo, dios mío, no puedo creer que justo ahora me guste Inuyasha... ¿por qué no antes?

- Si, ya te ayudo - dije, aún dormida.

- Excelente, a ver, elige, este o este - señaló dos modelitos muy lindos pero que ni loca usaría, uno que era una pollera negra corta con una remera roja escotada y el otro era un vaquero muy ajustado con una remara corta rosada muy linda.

- Ambas están bien...

- Ya se, pero si voy a salir tengo que usar una - lo dijo con un tono muy obvio, tal vez si me dejara alguna vez terminar una frase...

- Si, si me dejaras terminar, a mi me gusta el segundo.

- ¡Bien prima!, gracias, entonces usaré el primero.

Ahh que insolente, ¿que yo no le había dicho que usara el segundo?, si no me hace caso ¿para que me pregunta?

Luego sonó el timbre, al abrir la puerta vi a un chico...realmente guapo...un momento...¡¡ESE ERA INUYASHA!!

- Ho...hola Inuyasha.

-Hola Kag ¿como estas?

- Bien, Kikyo ya baja, se está terminado de aprontar.

- Bueno, la verdad que tu prima me gusta mucho, en esta cita le pediré para que sea mi novia.

¿CÓMO? no...eso no podía pasar...ya me estaba sintiendo mal...no...no sería capaz...no pude evitar irme corriendo a mi habitación, ya casi llorando, justo en ese momento Kikyo bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿Pero, qué le pasa?- preguntó mi "querida" prima un poco confundida.

- No lo sé - dijo Inuyasha igual de confundido.

- Bueno, no importa, disfrutemos, seguro está envidiosa.

Ese comentario no le cayó muy bien a mi amigo ya que él me quería mucho.

Yo mientras, estaba en mi habitación, leyendo y decidí chatear con mis amigos, tuve la fantástica idea de agregarlos a todos a una misma conversación.

- "La magia del MSN" - pensé algo divertida.

La verdad me alegró mucho que todos mis amigos estuvieran conectados, pero además de mis amigos estaban conectados Sesshomaru (hermano mayor de Inuyasha), Náraku (mejor amigo de Sesshomaru), Kagura (hermana de Náraku) y Kanna (hermana de Náraku y Kagura y mejor amiga de mis hermanos.

- Hola chicos =)

- Hola Kag - contestó Sango.

- Chicos necesito su ayuda, Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Kouga, ¿me hacen el favor de venir a mi casa a pasar la noche?, es que estoy muy triste.

- Si, por supuesto - contestaron todos.

Pero de repente algo me llamó la atención, digo, yo tenía a Sesshomaru, Náraku y a Kagura por tener, ellos tres son mayores que yo, nunca me hablaban mucho, aunque yo me llevaba muy bien con Sesshomaru, por ser amiga de su hermanito menor.

En ese momento me agregaron a su conversación, yo me sorprendí.

- Hola - saludé tímidamente.

- Hola Kag, ¿cómo estás?- puso Sesshomaru, cosa que me extrañó bastante.

- Sinceramente, mal.

- ¿Es porque Inuyasha está saliendo con una chica?

- No es una chica cualquiera...es mi prima.

- Está bien Kag, pero si yo me entero que esas mal por culpa del tonto de mi hermano yo te juro que voy a hablar seriamente con él.

- No, no es necesario, gracias chicos, los quiero, son muy buenos.

- OK, Kag, no vemos, pero no me quiero enterar que mi hermanito te está haciendo sufrir, porque yo se lo digo...

- Y yo también - agregó Náraku, él fue el que se metió conmigo cuando yo era pequeña…¿recuerdan?... pero después de lo que pasó, el me trata mejor.

- No chicos, de verdad, bye bye =) .

- Bye bye Kag, contá con nosotros para lo que necesites - dijo Kagura despidiéndose.

Esto si que fue extraño pero decidí ponerme el pijama, ya en un rato venían los chicos, los quiero tanto, son tan amables =).

Siempre que estoy mal me ayudan, aunque es la primera vez que me siento mal por Inuyasha, digo, pero mis amigos sabían perfectamente que ellos también podían contar conmigo...

_**Holaaaaa!! Bueno acá dejo este cap, espero que les haya gustado y agradezco los 2 reviews que tengo:**_

_**Shang-yang**_

_**Tenten de Hyuga**_

_**Y a quien no haya dejado reviews!!**_

_**BESITOS!! Nos leemos luego**_

_**FLOPPY XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

Me senté a esperarlos, por suerte vivían cerca de mi casa, escuché que sonó el timbre, abrí la puerta...

- Hola amiga - dijo Sango, que fue la primera en entrar.

- Hola - dijeron los demás que venían atrás de Sango.

- Hola chicos, me alegra que hayan venido =)

Los chicos fueron a ponerse el pijama, cuando estuvieron prontos prepararon sus sacos de dormir al lado de mi cama, luego hablamos hasta muy tarde.

- ¿Por qué estás triste? - Pregunto Kouga preocupado.

- Es por Kikyo.... yo no me esperaba que fuera así, está muy cambiada.

- Eso me di cuenta - Agregó Sango - ¿Te diste cuenta de la forma que me habló ayer?

- No sólo es por eso... a mi no me engañas, vamos Kagome puedes decirlo, nosotros somos tus amigos...- Ese Miroku, siempre se da cuenta de todo XD.

- Pues, creo que estoy celosa de que Kikyo esté saliendo con Inuyasha...

Todos se sorprendieron...

- Porque creo que... me gusta Inuyasha O////O

Eso fue...raro...mis amigos no se lo esperaban O_O.

- ¡Lo sabía! - Exclamó Ayame.

- No les digo...yo siempre me doy cuenta de todo...

- Ah, Miroku, por favor, eso es porque conoces a Kagome, además hay cosas de las que no te das cuenta...

- ¿Cuales?

- No...No te das cuenta de... que... ¡¡Sango está enamorada de vos!!

Sango pasó de tener un leve sonrojo, a enojarse por completo...estaba furiosa....

- ¡¡KOUGAA!!

- Ups, kouga, empezá a correr.

- No, no puede hace na...

Fue interrumpido por una almohada que dio a parar a su cara.

- ¡¡GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS!!

Así estuvimos por horas, hasta que vino mi madre con cara de sueño, con el escándalo que armamos logramos despertarla.

Después decidimos mirar una película...esa parte fue algo romántica, ya que todos muy enganchados con la peli pero yo me di cuenta de cosas... Kouga y Ayame estaba abrazaditos (yo les dije que aquí había amor... n.n) y Miroku tomó de la mano a Sango sin que se dieran cuenta, yo no me pude aguantar y paré la película...

- Kag, ¿qué haces?

- Y sango se enojaba por el comentario de Kouga ehh...

- Oh, no me di cuenta, disculpame Miroku...

- Sango. ¿No te diste cuenta? lo hice apropósito...

- Osoooo - Dijimos todos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sango, yo te amo, desde que nos conocimos...

- Pero...Mi...ro...ku O///O.

- Es la verdad, ya sé que ahora me vas a dar una cachetada cómo siempre, pero estoy en paz, ya te dije lo que siento.

- No, no te voy a pegar, yo... yo también te amo.

- Entonces...- Dije yo, de metida como siempre - quiero que en éste momento me contesten algo...

- ¿qué?

- ¿no les parece que después de tremenda confesión ustedes deberían ser novios?

- Yo digo que si, ¿vos Sango?

- Yo...yo...s...si.

- ¡¡BIIEEN!! - Gritamos Ayame, Kouga y yo.

- Shh dejen dormir - dijo mi madre.

- Ahora...siguiente caso...Ayame y Kouga...

- No - Contestó Ayame- él es mi amigo, mejor arreglemos el asunto de Inuya...

- Ya es un asunto perdido - Dije tristemente - una vez que cayó en las garras de Kikyo no lo voy a poder recuperar...

- ¿Y si él es novio de Kikyo porque le duele que seas sólo su amiga? ¿Y si él siente lo mismo por vos?...

- Ayame...no intentes convencerme...mejor vamos a dormir...

Y fui a dormir pensando en Inuyasha, en que no puedo creer como de un día para el otro lo vi como...algo más que un amigo...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hola! acá subí este capitluo, demoré porque quería hacerlo un poco mas largo que los otros, bueno espero reviews!! un beso enorme. **_

_**=)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ya era de mañana y vi que Sango y Miroku estaban despiertos, besándose, ¡uff, que envidia!, ojala pudiera hacer lo mismo con Inu... no, con nadie.

Decidí pasar desapercibida pero en esa habitación no se puede, al ir al baño vi, casi saliendo de mi cuarto, a Kouga y Ayame durmiendo abrazaditos (mmm...), luego de bañarme me fijé en dónde estaba mi madre y mis hermanos, la llamé al celular y me dijo que fue a hacer un mandado y que demoraría bastante, también dijo que me dejó plata para que yo saliera con mis amigos (n.n como la quiero).

Luego me vestí y mis amigos ya estaban abajo, preparé el desayuno y hablamos de... cosas nuestras XD.

- ¿Cómo durmieron?

- Yo bien - dijo Ayame - pero Sango no creo que haya dormido, estuvo con Miroku...

- Ayame, por favor, es cosa de ellos.

- Kouga, son nuestros amigos, tenemos que saber.

- Mi madre me dejó plata, ¿vamos al Shopping?

- ¡¡SII!! - exclamaron todos muy felices.

Si, decir la palabra "Shopping" era cómo decir la palabra mágica o algo por el estilo, nos vestimos muy lindos, y al entrar nos pusimos de acuerdo en ir primero a comer una hamburguesa ya que teníamos mucha hambre.

Estábamos muy bien hablando cuando en la mesa de enfrente estaba Kikyo con inuyasha, tomando un helado, muy enamorados.

Sango los vio pero no me lo quiso decir, me di cuenta, tenía una actitud rara.

- Sango, ¿que miras?

- Nada - contestó nerviosa.

- Dale, quiero ver...ohh - justo lo había visto (me cayó cómo un balde de agua fría) ¡SE ESTABAN BESANDO!

- Kag, yo te dije que no vieras.

Justo en ese momento se acercaron a saludarnos

- Hola chicos.

- Hola - dijo Miroku - linda novia eh.

¡Estúpido Miroku!, no tendría que decir eso, pero no tenía la culpa, no podía leer mi mente.

- Si, es hermosa.

- Ah, Inuyasha, eso es obvio, yo soy muy linda.

- Ah, cómo la odio - murmuró Sango.

- Creída - dijo bajito Ayame.

- ¿Qué te pasa Kagome? estás como...perdida.

- Eh, ah, si, estoy bien Inuyasha, gracias.

- Bueno - interrumpió Kikyo - mejor nos vamos - intentando safar, como si nuestra presencia la molestara.

- Si, adiós chicos.

- Bye Inuyasha - dijimos todos.

Así estuve por tres días, soportando a Kikyo, cuando de repente Houyo, mi vecino, quién siempre estuvo enamorado de mí, me invitó a una fiesta y me dijo que todos mis amigos estaban invitados.

Sonó el timbre.

- Es inuyasha - dijo mi madre.

Yo no lo pude creer hasta que lo vi, ahí estaba, en la puerta de mi cuarto, Inuyasha, algo triste, decidí ayudarlo, para algo él es mi mejor amigo.

- Hola Inuyasha ¿cómo estas?

- Mas o menos, tengo cosas para contarte.

- ¿Pasó algo con Kikyo?

- Pues....

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Acá volví!! =) con mi sexto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, ahh, me tienta tanto seguir escribiendo pero me gusta dejar con la intriga, de eso se trata, jajajaj, perdonen si mis capítulos son muy cortos pero es que no me da el tiempo para escribir mucho, ya que aunque tenga una semana de vacaciones me mandaron estudiar para muchos escritos =( y un trabajo de historia que decidí hacer sola y me cuesta mucho.**_

_**Bueno, ahora háganme un favor, hagan click en dónde dice "Review this Story / Chapter" y comenten, para saber si les gustó, y todo eso.**_

_**BESITOS =) **_


	7. Chapter 7

- ¿Me lo vas a decir? - dije ansiosa, algo que no soportaba era que me dejaran con la intriga.

- Tuve una pelea con Kikyo porque no se le puede decir nada, se enoja por todo...

- Ohh, ¡que novedad!- interrumpí con sarcasmo.

- Me dijo que terminamos, y por eso estoy triste.

Genial, eso significa que puedo tener una oportunidad, pero sentía una extraña presencia, me asomé por la puerta, pero no vi nada, podría aprovechar y decirle a Inuyasha lo que siento...

- Inuyasha...

- ¿Kagome?

-Tengo que decirte algo...

- ¿Que?

Justo cuando yo le iba a confesar todo entra la maldita (en ese momento estaba muy enojada, entiendan por favor) de Kikyo.

- Inuyasha, perdoname, no quise terminar contigo, te amo, perdoname, en serio...

- Claro que te perdono, yo también te amo.

¡¡Este chico si que es tonto!! ¿Después de lo que le hizo siguen cómo si nada? ¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha?...

- Bien - dijo Kikyo (me miró con superioridad) vamos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

- Si, adiós Kag.

- Eh, ah si adiós...

Oh vaya, eso si que fue frustrante, justo que junté todo mi valor, ¡demonios! ¿Acaso Kikyo tenía un oído biónico?, a menos...que me haya espiado, de esa arpía me espero cualquier cosa.

Estuve razonando, reflexionando, esa noche me costó dormir, me levanté por agua y pensé...Inuyasha no es el único chico del mundo, puede que le dé una oportunidad a alguien, Mm, ¡Houyo!, si, él era el indicado, siempre se preocupaba por mi, me daba regalos, me invitaba a salir (aunque siempre pusiera excusas para poder rechazarlo), me pasaba apuntes, y ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta, la fiesta a la que me invitó.

De mañana me levanté y mis amigas me estaban esperando con todas las cosas para aprontarnos para la fiesta, vinieron temprano, lo admito, pero es que disfruto su compañía n.n...

- Hola Kag, traje estos vestidos, remeras, vaqueros, polleras ¿que tal?...

- Y yo maquillaje y cosas para peinarnos ¡¡seremos las más lindas!!

- Gracias yo tengo algunos zapatos muy buenos y si alguno les gusta, se los puedo prestar

Así estuvimos por horas y horas hasta que faltaba poco para la fiesta.

- ¿Están prontas chicas?

- Si Kag, ya casi.

Todas estábamos hermosas, Ayame se puso una pollera celeste con una remera blanca y por si luego hacía frío, una chaqueta a juego con la pollera.

Sango, un vaquero con una camiseta rosada con dibujos, y yo un vestido verde.

Nos quedamos en la puerta para esperar a los chicos, sonó el timbre y afuera estaban los chicos...

- Están hermosas...

- Gracias Kouga - dijimos...

- La verdad que se ven bellísimas.

- Gracias Miroku.

En la puerta estaba Houyo recibiendo a los invitados, yo entré y lo saludé...

- Kagome, ¡qué bueno que viniste! estas muy linda...

- Gracias, muy bonita tu fiesta...

- Que raro que no estás con Inuyasha...

- No, él está con su novia,

- ¿Novia?

- Si, ¿qué te sorprende?

- Que no puedo creer lo tonto que es.

- Decime algo que no sepa jaja pero.... ¿por qué dijiste eso?

- Porque no puede tener una novia con una chica tan hermosa a su lado...

- ¿Quién es esa chica? - dije, algo divertida.

- Vos, la verdad sos una buena persona, linda, inteligente, ¿cómo Inuyasha no se da cuenta de eso?

- Eso ya no importa...

- ¿Qué, ya no te gusta?

- No sé...

- Si quieres podemos salir juntos, a ver que pasa.

- Por supuesto que si.

Y luego vinieron Inuyasha con la bruja, perdón, Kikyo...

- ¡Kagome! que alegría verte.

- Ah, hola Inuyasha...

- Entonces mañana te paso a buscar a tu casa - interrumpió Houyo.

- Si.

- ¿Vas a salir con Houyo?

- Si, ¿que tiene?

- Nada, pero, es extraño, vos siempre lo rechazabas, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión?

- Decidí darle una oportunidad.

- Pero Kagome...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bien!! Eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, pero ahora tengo ponerme las pilas para los próximos capítulos, ya que por desgracia mis gloriosas vacaciones terminaron =( y tengo que estudiar, lo que significa que voy a tener menos tiempo para seguir el fic, lamento también si son cortos, soy nueva en esto y me cuesta organizar mi imaginación (es que tengo tanta!!). Ahora les voy a pedir un pequeño favor, hagan click en dónde dice: "Review this Story / Chapter" y me cuentan qué les pareció, es que sus reviews son los que me dan ánimos para continuar este fic...¡ah! me olvidaba, próximamente haré otro fic, el título no lo tengo pensado todavía, pero tengo muchas ideas y espero que les guste =)**_

_**ESPERO REVIEWS!! =)**_

_**BESITOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC =)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Acá vengo con el capítulo 8, lamento demorar, es que mi computadora se rompió y se borró TODO, hasta lo que sería mi "nuevo fic", espero que me dejen reviews, que, aunque sea uno por capítulo me pone feliz =)...**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

- ¿Pero qué? - Ahh, cómo odio que me dejen intrigada.

- Es que no me cae muy bien...

- A mi si, además, ni que fueras mi novio para estar diciendo eso.

- Pero...

- Pero nada, voy a salir con Houyo te guste o no. - Guau, eso si que me costó decirlo, ni siquiera parecía yo.

- Está bien, adiós.

- Adiós.

En seguida los chicos me preguntaron que pasó, es que la verdad oyeron algo de lo que dije y debo admitir que fui algo dura con él, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de sufrir por su culpa y la de Kikyo, ya me cansaron.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Miroku.

- Nada, es que se molestó porque iba a salir con Houyo.

- Pero... ni que fuera tu novio...

- Eso le dije, Ayame, pero no entiendo que se mete.

- Mmm...

- Kouga, ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

- Creo que si Sango.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté, algo confundida.

- Que Inuyasha está celoso, no soporta verte con Houyo...

- Pero... si es novio de Kikyo...

- La verdad, Inuyasha es difícil de entender, pero bueno, para mí Sango tiene razón.

- Chicos, por favor, ¿Inuyasha celoso?, nooo, para nada.

- Bueno, no sé, para mí deberías salir con Houyo, a ver que pasa, y cualquier cosa, hablas con Inu, por algo son amigos.

- Gracias chicos, bueno, me tengo que ir a mi casa, nos vemos.

- Bye - Dijeron.

Al llegar a mi casa era todo un despelote, si, estaban todos los amiguitos de mis hermanos en casa, y cuando digo todos, digo TODOS, Kohaku, Kanna, etc. y bueno, era todo un entrevero, en ese momento estaban viendo dibujitos, pero en el piso era un desparrame de juguetes, comida, ah y para colmo mi madre estaba trabajando, con toda esa mugre, no sabía por dónde empezar...

- Hermana, hola - Dijo Souta.

- Hola Souta, Hola chicos.

- Hola Kagome.

Empecé a limpiar y luego estuve un rato jugando con los chicos, me sentía niña de nuevo, adoraba jugar con ellos cuando estaba aburrida, pero tenía que aprontar todo para mi cita con Houyo, me quería ver hermosa, finalmente me decidí por una remera azul, una pollera corta de color negro y unas sandalias también negras.

Luego fui a dormir, la verdad, eso no me costó mucho, ya que quedé exhausta por la limpieza y la fiesta, jeje.

Ya era de mañana y me levanté a desayunar, me extrañó ver que la única que estaba despierta era mi madre...

- Buen día mamá.

- Buen día hija.

- ¿Dónde están Rin y Souta?

- Durmiendo.

- ¿Ellos durmiendo?, que raro.

- Si, quedaron muy cansados después de jugar con sus amigos.

- Si, jajaj, yo también, entre la fiesta de Houyo y la limpieza de ayer...

- Entiendo, ah, ¿me haces un favor?

- Si, ¿cual?

- ¿Te animás a despertar a tus hermanos?

De repente se me ocurrió una idea...

- Si, por supuesto..."_llegó el momento de la venganza, muajajaja"_

Ya sabía quién sería mi primera víctima...

- Rin, a despertarse...

- Noooooo, dejame dormir.

- Es que Kohaku te vino a buscar a ver si salías a jugar, te está esperando, dice que te quiere decir algo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si.

- ¡Kohakuuu, esperameeeeeee, ya salgooo! - No pude evitar reírme, ajaj, de los nervios, la muy pancha se cayó de la cama y tiró todo lo del estante, jaja, me mataba de risa...

- ¡Kagomeee!

- Ah, perdón Rin, es que siempre ustedes me hacen lo mismo y quise vengarme, ¿por qué no hacemos lo mismo con Souta?

- Dale, si, obvio, jaja.

Entramos sigilosamente a la habitación de mi hermano, se lo escuchaba decir cosas dormido, jaja…

- zzz mamá, por favor, comprame un celular, prometo que me voy a portar bien, ya estoy grandecito… zzzzzzz.

- Jaja - Rin ya no se aguantaba.

- Shh, callate, dale, ya se que decirle…

- ¡Ok!

- Souta.

- mmm, ¿Qué querés?

- Nada, decirte mamá vino de hacer compras…

- ¿Y?, Kagome, no seas pancha, eso no me importa, dejame dormir, zzzz.

- Es que creo que escuché algo de que trajeron un celular y yo ya tengo, a Rin lo le interesa, ¿no será para vos?

Ahí se levantó de un salto…

-¿Y el celular?

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja – con Rin nos matábamos de risa.

-Bobas, ya me ilusionaron T-T.

-Ah, perdón, es que quise aprovechar que me levanté primero para vengarme, porque no es justo que siempre me hagan esto a mí y yo nunca a ustedes.

- Si, jaja, pero una pregunta, ¿para qué querés un celular?

- Eh O///O, emm, es que Kanna tiene uno...

- Aaaa, ya entiendoo, te gusta Kanna... jajaja

- Rin, no molestes.¬¬...

- Jajajajajaja.

- ¬¬ Kagomeeee.

- Bueno, está bien, mejor bajemos a desayunar.

Más tarde Houyo vino a buscarme, yo salí disimuladamente, no quería que mis hermanos se entreraran y mucho menos mi madre, me atomizaría a preguntas.

Después de que nos fuimos Houyo me llevó a muchos lados divertidos, la verdad es que fue muy divertido.

- Kagome...

- ¿Qué?, ¿pasa algo?

- No, nada, emm, ah como te lo digo... ¿que...querés...ser... mi....n...n...no...

- ¿Novia? O_o

- Si, esoo, n.n.

- o.o ¿es en serio?

- Noo, si te estoy haciendo un chiste, ¡pues claro que es en serio!

- ¬¬ gracioso, gracioso.

- ¿Vas a contestar?

- Si, quiero ser tu novia.

Bueno,.el resto se lo imaginan eh, que odio lo cursi, nos besamos bla bla bla bla, Houyo me acompañó a la puerta.

- ¿Segura que no pasa nada?  
- ¿Nada, como que?

-. No se, a lo mejor te gusta Inuyasha...

- Nooo,. para nada.

- Está bien.

Después entré y tenía como 800 mensajes de mis amigas... al final me llamaron y me hicieron una especie de interrogatorio...cómo las películas, sólo que cómo era por teléfono no me alumbraban con una lucecita y todo eso, (serían capaces n.n).

- Hola chi...

- Kagome, nos contás todo ¡ya!

- Y ni se te ocurra ocultar ningún detalle...

- Ahh, chicas, si ya saben,.....

Luego les conté todo, lo que no me di cuenta fue que Inuyasha estaba escuchando todo desde la ventana del cuarto de él que da a parar a la mía...

- ¿Cómo es eso que sos novia de Houyo?

- ¿Eh?

- Sii, a mi no me mientas, lo se todo, anda, dime.

- ¿Qué querés saber?

-Pues, ¡todo!, amiga, la verdad estoy muy feliz por vos.

- Ah, bueno.

- ¿Que pasa?

-¿No entendés?

- No

- Ahh, tonto, si decidí darle una oportunidad a Houyo fue por algo, osea, si yo esperaba ser novia de alguien era de vos....

- ¿Qué? O_O

- Si, lo que no me esperaba era que te enamoraras de mi prima Kikyo, la verdad me pone mal, pero decidí darle una oportunidad a alguien más...

- Eh, la verdad eso no lo sabía, jeje, pero bueno, me alegra que me digas la verdad, digo, somos amigos ¿no?, de nada serviría ocultarme algo....

- Es que te lo digo y siento que me quitan un gran peso de encima, jaja.

- Si, jaja, emm, adiós Kag, Sesshomaru me vino a llamar, la comida está pronta....

- Ah, si bueno, jeje, mandale un beso a Sess, y a tus padres.

- Si, bueno, Adiós.

- Adiós...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bueno, emm, disculpen si no está muy bueno que digamos, entiéndanme por favor, tengo problemas con mi inspiración, emm, digamos que se fue de vacaciones, jeje, es que tengo las últimas pruebas para ver quien se va a examen y eso, jeje, y estoy dando lo mejor de mi, osea, no estudio, pero, me esfuerzo y la verdad entre TODO lo que tengo que estudiar la señorita inspiración dijo "Bueno, yo me voy por un tiempo, para que Floppy puede concentrarse en sus cosas, jeje", VA A VOLVER, sólo que dentro de un mes, cuando termine las clases, en las vacaciones, ahí no se preocupen que inspiración va a haber se sobra, y ta, otra cosa es que casi no duermo, ahora son las 4:29 de la madrugada y decidí cumplir con el capi ya que hacía tiempo que no sigo el fic y no quería que pensaran que lo abandoné!. Está bien, no los molesto mas, jeje, seguro esto ni les interesa pero quería que lo supieran para que a la hora de dejar reviews lo tomen en cuenta, jaja, emm, ahora háganme un SUPER favor ok?: hagan click en dónde dice "review this story/chapter" y me dicen que tal.**_

_**BESOTES! =) (FLOPPY)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Me acosté un rato, quería estar tranquila, pensar (que raro yo pensando, ¿no?), la verdad es que Inuyasha me gusta, pero no voy a estar toda mi vida esperando a que se decida, además se lo ve muy feliz con Kikyo (¬¬).

Inuyasha estaba acostado en su cama, todavía no podía creer lo que le dije... él gustaba de mi desde niños (que mal que yo no lo supiera hasta ahora)

- "_Yo... yo estaba, bah, estoy enamorado de Kagome, siempre lo estuve, pero creí que ella me veía como un hermano mayor, que no podría estar nunca con ella, y ahora que decidí darle una oportunidad a una chica maravillosa _( ¿maravillosa? ¡sii claro! )_ me entero de esto, aaahh, ¡de haberlo sabido antes!"_

Con todo eso en su mente fue a dormir...

Al día siguiente me desperté para ir al colegio...¡¡MOMEEENTOOO!! ¿me parece a mí o no estoy llegando tarde? ¡qué milagro! XD.

- Kagomeee, a despertarseeee ¿ah? ¿Kagome? ¿qué haces despierta?

- Jajajajaja, ¡ya estoy despiertaa!

- ¬¬ Rin, ¿será que Kagome aprendió a levantarse temprano?

- Ya lo creo.¬¬.

- Buaaaaa, eso significa que mamá no nos va a dar mas plataaaa T_T.

- Si, ya se acabó el negocio, jaja =)

- ¬¬ ¡¡Kagomeeee!!

- Bueno, es que anoche no me quedé estudiando, osea, me dormí tempranito, así que ya no los necesito XD.

En una de esas (por casualidad) miro mi calendario... ¿falta una semana para mi cumpleaños?, guau, generalmente no soy de festejarlos (menos el de 15, mi madre me obligó ¬¬ ), me gusta estar con mis amigos, nada importante. De repente suena el timbre, eran los chicos y estaban con Inuyasha, cosa que me pareció raro, ya que desde que es novio de Kikyo no viene por aquí.

- Hola chicos.

- Hola Kagome.

- ¿Pensás que somos tontos?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Cómo creiste que nosotros nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños?

- Ahhh, Sangooooo, ¿ya empezás?.

- Si, porque vamos a hacer la mejoooor fiesta de todas.

- Inuyasha, estás raro, pensativo, ¿te sentís bien? - dijo Ayame, que, al igual que yo, notó que Inuyasha no participaba mucho de la charla.

- Si - agregó Kouga - ya es demasiado raro que vinieras con nosotros, y ahora esto.

- Ah, si, es lo que les quería decir, aaaa, ¿cómo se los digo?

- Pero queeeeee - Dijo Miroku, que ya no aguantaba.

- Es que termine con Kikyo.

.- ¿Y ahora por qué te dejó? - pregunté.

- No, la dejé yo.

- O_O ¿qué? - yo no lo podía creer -

- Si, porque me di cuenta que amo a alguien más y no quiero que ella sufra.

- ¿Y quién es ella? "_oh, genial, ahora hay otra chica ¬¬"_

- No... no se los voy a decir.

- Mmm, tengo mis sospechas - dijo Sango con cara de pícara.

- ¬¬ Ni se te ocurra decir algo.

- n.n está bien, jejeje.

Bueno, después se fueron y me quedé pensando "_¿Quién será esta chica?"_ sin darme cuenta de que esa chica, era yo...

Ya pasaron unos días ¡el tiempo vuela! mañana cumplo dieciseis años xD.

Sango y Ayame aparecieron, conociéndolas haríamos algo que ellas amaban ( y yo también, debo admitirlo), ir de compras... ¿por qué?, no se, ropa no me hace falta pero a las chicas les gusta comprarse ropa por kilo (muuucha ropa).

- Tenemos que estar hermosas para tu cumpleaños. - dijo Sango, que era una fanática de la moda.

- Ah, obvio, jeje, perooo ¿para qué comprar ropa?, ¡si tienen mucha!.

- Kagome, digamos que es algo que todavía no entiendo de Sango... pero no sé, a mi me gusta.

- ¡Miren que linda ropaaa! *_* (babaaa)

- Ves, Sango, cada vez que ve ropa, digamos que... se pone rara.

- Las escuché ¬¬.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA xD - empezamos a reir cómo locas.

- Ta, chicas, o me parece a mi, o la gente de acá nos están mirando raro.

- Noo, para nada, es tu imaginación.

- (Gente del centro comercial) O_o (chaaan)

- n_n si ustedes dicen...

- Pero, ¿van a ver o no?, miren esta ropa... parece hecha especialmente para nosotras *_*.

- Wooow, Sango, tenés razon - dijo Ayame sorprendida...

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, nos pusimos la ropa nueva y desfilabamos (pavadas nuestras que hacemos de chiquitas).

Ayame se compró una pollera de jean y una remera blanca muuuy linda, Sango, un pantalón negro y una camiseta roja... y yo... una remera larga rosada y abajo una calza blanca.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más de cosas, de moda, de la novela de la tele, de chicos....

- Kagome, pienso yo, y no te ofendas ni nada, pero para mí, Houyo no te gusta.

- Si, Ayame tiene razón, no lo lastimes, creo que lo mejor va a ser que terminen, es más, se sabe que te gusta Inuyasha, y ahora que no está con Kikyo...

- Sango, que me gusta Inu, no es mentira, y creo que Houyo no merece sufrir, pero ya me metí en este lio, ¿qué hago?.

- Hablá con él - dijo Sango - así de simple.

- Ehh, no es tan facil como parece, ¿y si se enoja conmigo?.

- No lo vas a saber hasta que lo intentes.

- Bien chicas, espérenme, hablaré con él.

- Ok Kag, te esperamos =)

Yo me fui hasta la casa de houyo, dónde en la puerta lo veo con una compañera de clases, Yuka.

- Adiós Yuka, nos vemos.

- Chau Houyo O////O

Creo que Houyo no se había dado cuenta que yo estaba viendo todo, cuando se dió cuenta era tarde, me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Te gusta Yuka, verdad?

- o.o ¿eh?

- Vamos, no mientas, sabes, está todo bien, de eso vine a hablarte, me cuesta decirlo pero...

- ¿Terminamos? -dijo, ya temiendo la respuesta.

- Si, y creeme no es tu culpa, pero todavía me sigue gustando Inuyasha...

- Está bien.

- Y mirale el lado positivo, vas a poder estar con Yuka, ya que taaanto te gusta.

- ¿Lo notaste? - se empezó a sonrojar.

- Si, ¿quién no?, jeje, bueno, me tengo que ir... adiós...¿amigo?.

- Adiós, amiga =)

Bieen, por lo menos arreglé ese problema, jejeje, ¡oh, las chicas!, me estaban esperando.

- Hola chicas - dije, entrando al cuarto.

- Hola Kag.

- ¿ Y, que pasó?

- Ya está, terminamos, somos amigos, y a él le gusta Yuka, jejeje.

- ¿Yuka?- Dijeron las dos, al mismo tiempo.

- Si, los vi, jejeje.

- A mi me parecía... jajaja.

- Si Ayame, jeje...

Luego, en una casa ubicada al lado de la mía, cierto ojidorado estaba platicando con sus amigos, ¿de qué?, ni me pregunten, todavía no sabía nada.

- Asi que... ¿terminaste con Kikyo? - preguntó Miroku, lleno de curiosidad.

- Si - dijo Inuyasha.

- Pero...¿por qué?

Siii, hay que admitirlo, Miroku generalmente es muuy preguntón, xD.

- Yo tengo mis sospechas... - dijo Kouga, con una pícara sonrisa.

- Ahh ¿estás como Sango? - Inuyasha estaba algo molesto.

- A ver, chico genio, ¿cuales son tus sospechas?.

- Mmmm....

_**--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x**_

_**Bieeenn!!!, espero que les hayan gustado este capii =), noticias... ¡terminé las clases!, lo que significa, que, ahora tengo tiempo libre para seguir mi fic, y poder hacer capítulos más largos xD, bueno, espero reviews, ya qué en el otro capi no me dejaron =(, pero ¿saben?, ¡no importa! muajaja, porque yo lo sigo igual hasta que les guste!! (sepan comprenderme, tengo sueño, y estoy algo loca O_o jejej) **_

_**BESO!! Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC, DEJEN REVIEWS O NO!! =)**_

_**(Floppy xD)**_


	10. Chapter 10

- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó Inuyasha, ya bastante curioso (y Miroku ni te digo).

- Simple, estás enamorado de Kagome.

- O_O ¿Kouga?

- ¡ajá! xD

- ¬¬ a ver, ¿y cómo sabés?

- Inuyasha, sinceramente lo supuse, porque... te pusiste celoso cuándo te enteraste que ella era novia de Houyo.

- O///O yo... ¬¬ esas son tonterías.

- Si, cómo no.

- Mirokuuuu

- Vamos, somos tus amigos...

- Sabés que nosotros no decimos nada...

- Si igual Sango ya lo sabe.

- Y conociéndola se lo dijo a Ayame.

- Me parece que... se lo vas a tener que decir a Kagome, digo, antes de que las chicas se lo cuenten.

Inuyasha pensó por un momento...

- Si, se lo voy a decir.

- ¡Bieeen! - festejaban los chicos.

- ¿cuándo se lo vas a decir?

- Mañana, en su cumpleaños...

- ¿y Houyo? - Preguntó Kouga, con curiosidad.

- Ups, no me fijé en eso...

- Ah Inuyasha - dijo Miroku, cómo recién llegando al planeta Tierra -Sango me mandó un mensaje... diciendo que Kagome y Houyo terminaron...

- ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¬¬.

- Digamos... que me olvidé xD

Bueno, llegó mi cumpleaños, estaba preparando todo con las chicas y vinieron los chicos a ayudarnos.

- Kagome, Sango, Ayame, están hermosas - dijeron

- Oh, gracias =)

- Bueno, nuestros regalos de cumpleaños... ¡feliz cumpleaños Kagome!

- Gracias chicos ¿dónde se metió Inuyahsa?, juraría que recién estaba con ustedes.

- Eh.... ¿qué? ¿Inuyahsa?

- ¿Y ahora dónde se metió?

- Ni idea, si no saben ustedes que no hace ni cinco minutos que estaban con él.

- n.n, si, jeje.

- Ayame - murmuró Sango.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que Inuyasha trama algo, digo, de la nada se desapareció.

- hummm..., si, puede ser.

- Chicas ¿pasa algo?

- No, para nada Kagome.

Justo en ese momento aparecen Sesshomaru, Kagura, Náraku y Kikyo y lo raro fue ver que de repente Kikyo se hizo amiga de ellos.

- Feliz cumpleaños Kagome.

- Gracias chicos... ¿no vieron a Inuyasha?

- No, ¿qué no estaba con ese par de imbéciles?

- Oye... ¿a quienes les dijite imbéciles? ¬¬ - dijo Kouga molesto.

- Pues a ustedes ¬¬ ¿algún problema?

- O_O ¿eh?, no... no... ¡¡Para nada!! n.n

- Ese Sesshomaru me da miedito T-T

- Si Miroku, a mí también u.u.

- "_Tontos _¬¬" - dijo Sesshomaru.

Todo el cumpleaños estuvo tranquilo, no faltó las bromas de mis primos que se complotaron con mis hermanos y sus amigos para hacer travesuras, las tías que me pellizcaban los cachetes y me decían "estas igual a tu madre" y todo eso.

Luego ví a Inuyasha ahí en la puerta mirándome, ¿raro?, me hizo una seña de que saliera para dónde estaba él.

- si ¿qué pasa?

- ¡feliz cumpleaños! - dijo, mientras sacaba mi regalo, era una cadenita, hermosa.

- Ah, ¡gracias!, ¡cómo te quiero! - abrazándolo.

- O///O gracias... yo también te quiero, te amo.

- O_O ¿escuché bien?.

- Si, Kagome, te amo, nunca me imaginé que estabas enamorada de mí, yo tambíen lo estoy, pero no me animaba a decirtelo.

- Eh, si, jeje...- no pude decir más nada, cuando quise acordar me estaba besando con Inuyasha ¿y si es un sueño?, mejor me pellizco por las dudas.

-¡Auch!

- ¿pasa algo?

- No, nada.

Definitivamente no era un sueño... Inuyasha me había besado.

- ¿querés ser mi novia?

- o.o eh... si, por supuesto.

Y nos besamos otra vez... éste cumpleaños no me lo iba a olvidar nunca.

- ¿chicos? ¿qué están haciendo?

¡Ups, aparecieron nuestros amigos! ¿nos habrán visto?.

- Inuyasha ¿se lo dijiste?.

- Miroku... ¬¬ ¿qué te parece?

Todos empezamos a reir, la verdad fué el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida...

- Yyyyyy...¡terminado!.

- Kagomeee ¿dónde estás?

- Acá.

- ¿qué haces?

- Nada, termino mi fic.

- ¿de qué se trata?

- Leelo.

Después de leerlo me miró.

- Muy lindo...

- Gracias.

- ¿Vamos?, la comida está pronta.

- Si, vamos Inuyahsa.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**¡Terminé!, lamento mucho la tardanza, lamento si el final no les gustó, sinceramente es que estoy mal, no tengo NADA de inspiración, no tuve ideas mejores y bueno es lo que me salió, admito que no es lo mejor que pude haber hecho pero estoy con una serie crisis de falta de ideas.**_

_**Agradezco todos los reviews, gracias por leer el fic!!**_

_**Floppy **_


End file.
